Nekozawa's American Cousins
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: The Addams Family moves to Japan, to be closer to their extended family. The twins and their brother attend Ouran Academy. Will Japan survive The Addams Clan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or The Addams Family.**

 **I started editing this story, hopefully more updates to come.**

A dagger went whizzing by, just shy two inches to the left from my skull, impaling the wall.

"You're losing your touch, brother dear! I see you've been slacking off." I shout over my shoulder to Pugsley.

"Remind me again why are we letting them move us to Japan." Wednesday asked me, and I pulled Pugsley's dagger from the wall and dropped in open my suitcase. This is mine now. Then continued categorizing my various poisons and putting them into my suitcase. Oh, it looks I need to refill my supply of hemlock syrup. Maybe Grandma Frump has some.

"Don't you miss our dear cousin Umehito? The whole Addams clan back together again. We haven't been together with the Nekowzawa clan since Russia 1905." I finish closing my suitcase

"Ah, yes the revolution, uncle Fester's history lesson is coming back to me now."

"Once an Addams, always an Addams." I pick up my bag and lift it over my head, blocking the oncoming sword. At least he learned his lesson about stealth. "If I find any of those bottles broken when I unpack, I'm going to skin you alive."

Wednesday and I walked downstairs to find Mother and Father waiting by the door.

"Ready to go, mes chéris?"

"Tish that's French!"

"Not now Gomez, wait until we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or The Addams Family.**

"Oh Gomez, it's dark, ancient and reeks of death. It's a marvelous new home for our family." Mortirica Addams said from under her black veil while standing beside her husband and looked out toward their new mansion.

"I knew you'd absolutely adore it, my darling." Gomez replied kissing his way up his wife's arm.

"I'll see you at dinner." Wednesday says to her twin before walking away, her dagger in hand.

 **-##############-**

The next morning wake-up call were the song birds who had the unfortunate luck of perching outside the girls open window. Because once the girls awoke two identical arrows flew from the open window finding their marks in the annoyingly cheerful twittering creatures.

"Stupid birds, ruining my sleep." Vendetta muttered angrily, already dressed and finishing up brushing her long black hair that hung around her shoulders. Wednesday and Vendetta looked like true twins, both were slender and were as pale as corpses. Except Vendetta had one green eye and the other blue, while Wednesday had dark brown eyes. Wednesday was already in her usual outfit, black dress with her twin braids, patiently waiting for her sister. She sat on her bed with her crossbow resting next to her. She looks up from sharpening her dagger to add into her sister's rant, "I love sleep. Its like being dead, but without the commitment."

"Exactly." Vendetta cheerfully replied before spinning around to face her sister, ducking in step from the dagger she was sharpening moments ago.

"Ready for school?" Wednesday asked as she came to stand next to her twin, "we're supposed to go to Ouran Academy today."

Vendetta had slightly mad smile appear on her face and nodded. They simultaneously walked together downstairs.

The two girls arrived in the dining room in time for breakfast. Sitting at the head of the table was Gomez Addams, his hair slicked back, his mustache was well trimmed, and he was dressed in a pin striped suit. On his left was his wife Morticia Addams, dressed in her traditional tight black sheath dress that hugged her curves and left a large about of cleavage bare, her skin was the same paleness as her girls. Next to her was their oldest child, Pugsly, he was dressed in the school's male uniform that had been dyed black and had his blonde hair cut short. Both his eyes were deep dark blue. Like Gomez. He looked ready for the funeral… well school…


End file.
